


Not Too Weird

by icandrawamoth



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A-RISE - Freeform, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, discussion of rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo writes idol rpf. Rin finds out. (Written for International Fanworks Day 2016.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Weird

_"I'm so nervous," Yuuki murmured as she peered out from behind the curtain at the huge audience that had gathered to watch A-RISE perform. "What if I mess up embarrass us?"_

_A hand landed on her arm and gently pulled her backstage. She turned to see Kira there, smiling at her encouragingly. "Don't worry. You've practiced just as hard as the rest of us. We're all_

"Kayo-chiiin!" Rin cried as she came whirling into the otherwise empty idol club room. "I've been looking for you!"

Hanayo immediately slapped shut the notebook she'd been writing in and tried to surreptitiously hide it beneath her schoolbooks. "What is it?"

Rin, too sharp-eyed for her own good, saw the movement. "What's that?" she asked brightly, moving forward and reaching for the notebook.

"Nothing," Hanayo said hastily, sliding it further away from her. "What did you want?"

"Aw, c'mon, Kayo-chin, don't be shy. What're you hiding? Is it the English homework? I haven't finished yet either," she wheedled. She plopped into a chair and held her hand out, wiggling her fingers expectantly.

Hanayo sighed, good-naturedly defeated. She knew once Rin got ahold of something she wouldn't let it go. "Okay, here." She held out the notebook, gaze on the tabletop, feeling her cheeks warming with embarrassment. 

The sound seemed loud in the quiet room as Rin flipped through the pages. Hanayo's fingers twisted nervously under the table. She hoped her best friend wouldn't think she was too weird after this.

Rin gasped suddenly, and Hanayo looked up to see her, eyes wide and mouth open as she stared at the page in front of her. "Is this a story about A-RISE?" she demanded. 

Hanayo nodded miserably. "Um...I just-"

"This is really neat!" Rin declared, much to the other girl's surprise. "You must really really like them if you're making up stories about them."

"Yeah," Hanayo agreed cautiously. 

Rin looked up at her and smiled. "It's neat." She shut the notebook and handed it back. "Can I read it when you're done?"

Hanayo felt herself blushing again. "Okay. You don't think it's too weird? Writing stories about real people?"

"Nah," Rin said as she stood. "It's just for fun, and its not like you're gonna show them or anything."

"No!" Hanayo agreed, mortified by the very thought. 

"You should think about showing it to the other girls, though. Especially Nico. I think she'd like that sort of thing. Maybe she even does it too."

"Maybe I will." She hadn't even though of that. 

"Now come on," Rin said, motioning to the door. "There's an ice cream truck parked out front, and if we don't hurry, we're going to miss it!"

"I'm coming!" Hanayo cried, Rin's excitement infectious. She gathered her things into her bag, and the two of them ran outside.


End file.
